


Love Me Again

by Jenla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Reincarnation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenla/pseuds/Jenla
Summary: Rey has always known her past life, and this time she was going to do it differently.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Love Me Again

Having memories since childhood was something she believed to be normal, until she spoke with someone else. To say she was taken to a psychologist it’s the least. She grew up an orphan all the families were awful and the one mother she dare to speak about her memories decided to discard her, she didn't have time for an unstable child.

Finally at eighteen she was free to live by her own, she was desperate, finding a decent job was difficult, at least one that pays the bills. She was unfortunate by that time, she didn’t have any friends, destiny was not on her side.

But she decided she would endure it, she was willing to pay the price. She swore to the voices she wouldn't mind enduring a new life full of hardships, as long as she could meet him again. Rey wanted a second chance, so badly, thats why she’s never complained about her life, she was certain she would see him again, gods!, she hoped.

She was working part time, the pay was not enough and some days she would got to bed with an empty stomach. She has never seen Finn or Poe in this new life, and her social skills were laking a bit. Hanna city was a nice place, and so enormous, she had barely traveled around the city. Rey knew she needed money to travel. Her intention was to one day finally see him again. 

But destiny has always his own plans. 

She was scrapping, trying to find something to trade at the recycling center. That’s when life really surprised her for the first time. A big dog, almost a giant teddy bear, ran towards her, she was so surprised that she couldn't move. 

Next thing she knew Rey was lying on the floor with a big brown dog on top of her.

“Chewie, come on friend, don't do that” the voice sounded so familiar, “Sorry kid , this one seems to be to friendly with a stranger which is rare” 

Rey was speechless, her heart pounding as fast as it could. She would have pinched herself if she could. 

Han Solo, the one and only was right there. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. The rest was history now. 

He was strangely attached to her since minute one, she told him about her life, and the man sympathized, it seemed that he had a similar life before finding the love of his life, Rey only smiled a little when Han mentioned his dear wife name.

Leia Organa-Solo. Of course.

Han offered her a job, Rey was a good mechanic and Han was the owner of a small auto repair shop. The Organa-Solos were ridiculously rich, Leia was the only daughter of Bail Organa, one of the richest man in the country. There was some untold issues about the family but she didn’t dare to ask.

And, of course, they had a son. Surprisingly, Han and Leia had a second child, a baby girl who died at age two. 

Leia warmed up to Rey really fast, she was still the Leia Organa Rey remembered. And for once in her life she was having a decent life. Han paid her enough to live without scavenging. And sometimes she helped Leia, her work as an important senator was exhausting and sometimes she needed just a friend to talk to. She dined with them once a week, spent the holidays with the couple and even nursed Leia when she went ill. They adored her, and Rey felt the same way.

Rey was always willing to hear of him, Han and Leia were always talking about their son, Ben Solo. Rey devoured the stories his parents told about him, its seemed that her Ben was still the same, but in a good way. 

Ben was a 29 years old workaholic, the businesses his family had now rested on his shoulders. He was a young man, rich and handsome. Of course he would be surrounded by women. Leia never mentioned a girlfriend, and Rey always shed some tears at the possibility that one day, he could come home with a beautiful lady by his side. She wanted to be with him, she longed for him.

One day, Han finally announced what she was always hoping for.

“It seems that this ungrateful son of mine will be here next week” Han was annoyed, but happy at the same time, because he knew too well how his wife wanted her son back home.

Rey who was working at the moment felt her heart pounding furiously, she was dazed. Suddenly she saw her reflection in the rearview mirror of the car she was repairing, she was covered in grease and her clothes were old and worn.

Would Ben even notice her?, and with the way she looked if he did, she doubted Ben would even give her the time of a day.

The turmoil of her thoughts were interrupted by Han.

“So Kid, Leia and I wanted to invite you to have dinner with us”, he spoke so happily at the idea, then a wide grin crossed his face, “Leia says it would be a good idea to introduce you to Ben, we are sure he will love you as well”.

Rey was just staring at Han as if he had said something impossible. Unrealistic. 

“You think?”, was all she dare to say.

Han smiled warmly.

“Positive kid, my Ben was a shy boy, people often misunderstood him and I believe having someone sunny and happy like you will do him well”.

After that he left Rey with her work, but she couldn't concentrate anymore. She was about to see Ben again, and this time she wanted to do it right, to give him all of herself. He gave his own life for her, an in return she lived that time helping all the people she could, training some kids, and of course, rejecting all men that wanted something far from friendship. Nevertheless she encouraged the young ones to love if they wanted.

“Then, why don't you have someone master Rey?” asked the youngsters.

“I have, and someday I will be with him again”, was all she said.

They belonged to each other. And she wasn't going waste this opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying inside, so I posted this, I don't have a Beta so forgive my mistakes.  
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
